Confusion
by Ieeerr
Summary: "I guess.. I just wanted to know how it felt, and I hoped I wouldn't be confused anymore, after the kiss."  "And? Are you still confused?"  "No." Kendall said confident.


**I dunno what'****s happening, this is the second fic I wrote today, I hope you guys like it. It's not for the '**_**Kogan Song Shuffle' **_**challenge****I'm writing another one for that next, and I'm really looking forward to it! :D Anyways, ENJOY!**

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm gay." Logan said, looking at the ground.

"No offense, but we already kind of knew." James said.

"You knew?" Logan asked confused.

"You're our best friend dude, we know everything." Carlos answered.

"Are you guys okay with it?"

"Of course, we love you, man." James said. He hugged Logan and Carlos joined the hug, making it a group hug. They waited for Kendall to join them as well, but when they looked at him they saw him staring at them with open mouth

"Kendall, you're quiet. What's the matter?" James asked.

"Well.. I guess I can tell you guys… I'm confused." Kendall said, looking at everything but his friends.

"Confused? Logan just likes guys instead of girls. Even I understand that." Carlos said.

"No, not about that.. I'm confused about my own.. sexuality." Kendall said shyly.

All three the boys were shocked to hear that, but they didn't love him any less.

"Well, that's okay. If you need any help.. or if you wanna know things. I.. we are here." Logan said with a smile.

"Thanks man." Kendall answered smiling at his friends.

"Okay, are we ready to go now?" Carlos said while he hit his helmet twice.

"Sorry guys, But I don't feel well. I think I wanna stay home. But you guys please go. I don't wanna ruin things for you." Kendall said, avoiding the other guys' eyes.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll look after him. Since I'm the doctor, I'll stay home with him. Is that okay?" Logan asked.

James and Carlos gave a sad smile but said "Yeah, it's fine. We'll just do something together some other time. Take care of him, okay?" James said.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Have fun!" Logan said and waved his friends goodbye.

James and Carlos walked out the door and closed it behind them. Kendall and Logan could hear them walked away, when Logan couldn't hear them anymore he looked at Kendall and was shocked.

"You look pale!" Logan said while taking Kendall's hand and led him to their orange couch.

"Go lie down, I'll go grab a pillow and blanket." Logan said sweetly.

A minute later Logan came back with Kendall's pillow and blanket. He tucked Kendall up and ran his hand through his blonde locks.

"Do you want anything else?" Logan asked, still running his hand through Kendall's hair.

"No, I'm good. Thanks. I don't feel THAT bad anyway. My stomach only hurts." Kendall answered.

"Did you drink and eat enough today?" Logan asked concerned.

"I was at the same table as you when I ate my breakfast genius. But there was no milk, so I don't think I drink anything today." Kendall said thinking back about breakfast.

"You need to drink something, what do you want? ..other then milk." Logan said with a smile.

"Just a glass of water, I guess."

Logan got up and walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. When he walked back he saw Kendall looking at him.

"There you go." Logan said, giving Kendall his glass.

Kendall drank it in one go and whipped his mouth afterwards.

"Thank, Logie."

"Anytime."

Kendall turned on the TV and they started to watch a random show. They both laughed at the people on the screen when they made a joke.

Kendall secretly watched Logan every now and then. _He's so pretty when he smiles. _Kendall thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Kendall asked, breaking the silence

"Of course."

"It's really stupid, and please don't hate me. But uhm.. can I kiss you? I wanna know how it feels. Kissing another guy, I mean. With girls it just.. not that spectacular."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, well, only if you want it. And if you promise me that it won't change or friendship."

"Okay" Logan finally said.

Kendall sat up and turned his body towards Logan, while Logan did the same.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. They both leaned forward and their lips touched. _WOW!_ Kendall thought. _It is only a soft peck but it feels SO good!_ They both pulled away and looked in each others eyes.

They continued to looked at each other for a few seconds until they both leaned forward again. Their lips connected and Logan instantly pushed his tongue against Kendall's lips. Kendall opened his mouth and found Logan's tongue with his own. They passionately kissed each other for a while, but they soon needed to pull away because they both needed air.

"Wow." Kendall repeated his thoughts for minutes ago, but this time he said it out loud.

"That was amazing." Logan said.

"That was the best kiss I ever had." Kendall whispered.

Logan nodded.

"Can you come lie here with me?" Kendall asked.

"Of course."

Kendall lied down on his right side and Logan lied down in his left side, so that they were facing each other. They looked at each other. Both thinking about their feelings and about when just happened.

It was, for both of them, the best kiss they ever had. It was weird kissing your best friend like that, but at the same time is was lovely and amazing. It was something they both wanted to do more often.

Logan licked his lips and asked "Can I asked you something?"

"Of course."

"What.. or I think 'who' is a better word choice, made you confused about your sexuality?" Logan blushed when he asked this.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes." Logan answered, his fingers running through Kendall's blonde hair.

"It was you."

"W-what? Me?" Logan asked confused.

"I guess I like you.. a lot."

"Is that why you wanted to kiss me?"

"I guess.. I just wanted to know how it felt, and I hoped I wouldn't be confused anymore, after the kiss."

"And? Are you still confused?"

"No." Kendall said confident.

"Ohh?"

"I'm in love with you." Kendall said looking in Logan's brown eyes.

Logan looked back and smiled.

"I'm in love with you too. That kiss was the most amazing kiss ever. I wanna have more of those."

Kendall's smile was so big that they both thought his face would break. Logan smiled as well and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Kendall's lips.

"I'm gonna do this the official way, okay?" Kendall said, still lying down with Logan in his arms.

"Logan, do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Hmmmm.. Let me think." Logan teased.

"You're an asshole."

"An asshole as boyfriend, nice!"

"Not just AN asshole, MY asshole. Anyway, is that a yes?" Kendall said/asked.

"Yes, Kendall, that's a yes." Logan said.

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed each other and moments later they fell asleep on the couch in each others arms.

...

James and Carlos walked to the elevator when they heard someone yell "Hey James! Carlos! Wait!" They turned around and saw Mama Knight and Katie walking towards them.

"Hey. How did the audition go?" James asked.

"Didn't get the part." Katie said with a smile.

James and Carlos raised their eyebrows and were about to ask her why she was so happy about that but before they could asked Mama Knight asked "How was your day, guys?"

"We were supposed to go to the ice rink with Logan and Kendall, but Kendall didn't feel well so he wanted to stay home and Logan stayed with him." Carlos explained.

"We should go check them." Mama Knight said.

Mama Knight searched for the keys in her purse when they walked out the elevator.

"Sounds fun, boys. I hope the boys in here are okay" Mrs. Knight said when she opened the door.

They walked in but stopped when they saw the couch.

"Awhhh. That's so cute." Katie said.

"Shhhht! You'll wake them up!" Mrs. Knight whispered.

But it was already too late. Logan opened his eyes and looked around. He jumped off the couch when he saw the 4 people staring at him and his boyfriend.

"Kendall, wake up!" Logan said, not daring to do this on his own.

Kendall moaned but opened his eyes. He was wide awake when he saw everyone standing in the living room.

"Shit. Uhm, Hi!" Kendall said.

"Hello guys." Mrs. Knight said.

"What was going on in here?" James asked.

"We.. fell asleep." Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Why were you holding each other?" Carlos asked.

"Alright, I don't wanna hide this. Are you okay with telling them Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, of course." Kendall said, standing up and walking towards Logan. He grabbed Logan's hand and entwined their fingers.

"He is my boyfriend." Kendall said.

"And he is mine." Logan giggled, pointing at Kendall.

"Awhhhh." The 4 people said in unison.

"Are you okay with that?" Logan asked.

"As long as you two are happy, sweetie." Mrs. Knight said.

"I don't wanna walk in on you two, alright!" Katie said.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

"It won't happen baby sister" Kendall said.

"Thank you. I'm going to my room, Bye!" And with that Katie was gone.

"What about you two?" Logan asked James and Carlos.

"Same as Katie! I don't wanna walk in on one of your make out sessions!" Carlos said.

James hit him in the chest and said "I'm happy for you guys."

Kendall and Logan sighed in relieve.

"Thanks guys."

James, Carlos and Mama Knight all stepped forward and pulled Kendall and Logan in a group hug.

Kendall was happy the most important people in his life were okay with this. Kendall looked down at Logan and smiled. "I love you." he said, placing a sweet peck on Logan's lips. "I love you too."

Later that night they both slept in Kendall's bed, talking about everything that happened that day. It was a day they will never forget.

**I hope**** you guys liked this. It's not really what I hoped it would be, but I guess it's alright. ****Reviews would mean a lot. ~LOVE**


End file.
